


Closer To You

by Anonymystiq



Category: Our Skyy (TV), พี่ว้ากตัวร้ายกับนายปีหนึ่ง | SOTUS: The Series (TV), พี่ว้ากตัวร้ายกับนายปีหนึ่ง | SOTUS: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Gay, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Romance, SOTUS S
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25525492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymystiq/pseuds/Anonymystiq
Summary: Set between episodes 7 & 8 of Sotus S, the scene continues from where Kongpob was hurt after being snubbed by Arthit at the dinner table, in front of all their colleague.So here is my attempt at showing what might have transpired between the lovers that night, as the next day, as shown in episode 8, Kongpob was back to flirting with his P' Arthit about getting "bonus". ;)+:+:+: All the due credits to the author for the characters, and owners of the photos for their amazing clicks, videos :+:+:+
Relationships: Oon Arthit Rojnapat/Kong Kongpob Suthiluck
Comments: 2
Kudos: 116





	Closer To You

"Why are you walking so slow Kong?" Arthit asked his junior.

"I don't know what distance I should maintain so that it's enough," Kongpob replied. 

He tried to keep his face as neutral as possible, trying not to show his pain, not to show how bad he had felt when his lover had rejected his act of kindness. He was just being himself. He was just taking care of the person who was most precious to him.

It hit Arthit at that moment that his one careless act had hurt his lover and he walked back to him to console him. However, he didn't know what to say. How to apologize. And he saw the brave trouper try to smile. Just so that he didn't feel bad about misbehaving. Once again Kongpob was putting a brave face for his sake. Once again Kongpob had a ready excuse to forgive his bad behavior. Though he tried to smile, though he tried to cover the hurt, the pain was right there for Arthit to see. A smile that didn't reach his eyes!

Arthit was ashamed. He wanted to say something... something to soothe his boyfriend but once again, he let his shyness take control.

They were quiet on their way back home in the taxi. Kongpob kept his eye averted, looking outside, as the city sped past him. And Arthit kept turning to see if he could catch the junior's eye and apologize. Kongpob avoided any conversation even on their way up in the lift. When they reached their condo, Kongpob waited until Arthit opened his door and bidding him a hasty "goodnight", he walked into his condo and shut the door... Arthit knew Kongpob once again saved him from having an awkward moment of inviting him in.

But unlike other times Arthit did want to invite Kongpob. He wanted to make it up to his lover. He wanted to hold his lover in his arms and say sorry and kiss the bad feelings away. He wanted to hug away the pain and tell him that he absolutely loves this sweet and attentive side of Kongpob. It makes him feel cherished. Special! Unfortunately, once again he acted way too slow and the moment was lost. The time to makeup, the time to console Kongpob was lost and he only had himself to blame. And like always, all he could now is feel bad and overthink it.

Dumping his bag next to him he lay on the bed. The entire event replayed in his head. All Kongpob had done was give him the best pieces to eat and like the brat that he was, he yelled at Kongpob in front of all his colleagues. His insecurity of being found, of people coming to know about his same-sex relationship, was getting the best of him.

Dating in university was easier. In university, it was just between his friends and peers and he was confident about their love and support. Being surrounded by young people of the present generation, who were relatively cooler about same-sex relationships, was easier. They didn't judge harshly. Some even supported them vehemently. There were fujoshi groups who cheered for them and he knew that some people even secretly clicked their pictures whenever Kongpob and he were together. He never bothered about them because he knew most were harmless fans and even if they were not supporters, no one would dare mess with the head hazer and the hazing team.

The corporate world was a different ball game altogether. Here, he had to deal with all kinds of people. He had to interact and work with people of all age groups and from all walks of life. All the people that he reported to were mostly people who were older than him; some by decades. He could not expect them to be as understanding and supportive as the present generation. He wanted people to know him and notice him for his work and sincerity and not because he was dating a person of the same gender. He was used to being in the spotlight and being noticed as the head hazer, but he did not want to draw attention to himself for reasons that were essentially not anyone's business.

But, if he was honest to himself, his biggest reason was he was scared– scared of being judged because of his sexuality. Unfortunately, it was Kongpob who suffered because of his insecurities. What was he to do? All this was new to him as well. Even he was a newbie and he too was struggling with so many changes around him. But did that mean Kongpob had to be in the receiving end of the pain always?

He got up and walked to the mirror. Looking at his reflection, he cursed himself with every possible curse word he knew. The look on Kongpob's face hurt. Hurt him a lot as well. How much would Kongpob be hurting now, he wondered. He looked at himself, this time with determination. He decided to make things right. He would not sit on it, expecting Kong to always take the first step. This time he will make it right.

With a plan in mind, he grabbed his nightclothes, towel, his toiletries pouch, and mobile. Stepping out of his condo unit, he walked next door and knocked. There was no response. He knocked again. No response. He knocked harder and this time he heard a sound on the other side.

"One moment!"

A few moments later, a very wet Kongpob, opened the door.

"P Arthit Khap?" He looked surprised and rightfully so.

Arthit gulped. Kongpob was standing in front of him, bare-chested looking sexy as hell. His hair was wet, water still dripping from them. There were water droplets still glistening on his chest and as his eyes trailed down, following the path of the droplets it moved to his hips and he thanked the lord that Kongpob was wearing his track pants.

"P Arthit? Is everything ok?" he asked.

"Uh... Uh... huh?" he fumbled.

"P Arthit. Is anything wrong? Do you need anything?"

"A bath!" he screamed.

"Huh?"

"Yes! A bath! My water is broken... No... my pipe... no... no... no... not my pipe... my shower head. Yes, my shower head is broken. There is no water." He managed to say. Phew!

"Oh, do you want me to check it?"

Was he being dense intentionally? Idiot!

"You are a plumber now? Move! I will take a shower here. Unless you don't want me to disturb you." He said, knowing very well how to manipulate Kongpob.

"Of course, not P. You know that you can come over any time."

Setting his mobile on the table he went into the bathroom huffing as if he was annoyed. But the truth was he was turned on and flustered and he didn't know how to cover it up.

"Uff Arthit... you and your shyness" he facepalmed. He was in front of the mirror above the sink and his face and ears were all red.

"It's ok. You've got this. You can make it up to him." He kept repeating the mantra over and over.

"P Arthit. Is everything ok?"

"Khap." Arthit squeaked a little loudly.

"Oh! I heard you talking. So..."

"Ha ha.. nothing. Everything is ok."

"Ok Khap."

"Calm the fuck down Arthit." He whispered to himself once again. Taking a few deep breaths, he turned on the shower and stepped under it. The warm water worked its magic and he started to relax. A thought struck him and instead of using his stuff, he grabbed Kongpob's bath products to wash up and stepped out feeling confident. So confident that he decided to step out with just the towel wrapped to execute his plan. But as his hands reached the doorknob, he chickened out once again and dried himself thoroughly, he wore his clothes and stepped out.

Kongpob was on the balcony and Arthit joined him. He hung his towel to dry next to Kongpob and Kongpob didn't miss this action. He smiled a sad smile. He knew his P was here because he was feeling sorry and was trying to make it up to him. But some days it hurt a lot more than other times. And today was one of those days. Today he didn't want to be understanding. He wanted to forget about it, to let it go, but it hurt. Just a bit more. More than the other times.

He saw Arthit struggle. He saw him trying to open his mouth a few times to say something but today Kongpob's patience was a bit low. Turning to Arthit he said,

"I am tired P Arthit. You should sleep as well. Goodnight!" and he walked away.

Arthit lifted his hand to stop him but as usual, he was slow. He saw Kongpob retreat to the bed after switching off the lights. Kongpob was hurt tonight. He knew. But like always he was not lashing out or being angry, but worse. This time he was just keeping his distance and Arthit hated it.

But tonight was different. Tonight he had come to make up with his boyfriend and so, with determination he walked back into the room and closed the balcony door and pulled the curtains shut.

Kongpob was lying on the left side of the bed looking away from the balcony. Arthit switched on his side of the light and slid into the bed and pulled the covers over himself. He had hoped Kongpob would turn but he didn't. Reaching his hand out, he gently touched Kong's hair at the back of his head. It was still wet from the shower. Seemed like Kong wanted him to leave him alone tonight. He sighed!

"Kong!"

No response.

"Kong!"

He moved. Just a bit. So Arthit started to stroke his hair.

"Kong, I am sorry! I know you are hurt. I am sorry na Kong!"

"It's ok P. It's nothing." His voice cracked a bit. Arthit alarmed leaned on his arm and forced Kong to turn over. When Kong didn't turn, he pushed his left arm under his head and pulled at his shoulders to turn him over towards him. Kong turned but kept his eye shut. In the warm glow of the dim light, Arthit saw a single teardrop trail on either side of his eyes.

His heart squeezed. He leaned down and kissed both his eyes.

"I am so sorry to treat you like that Kong. I am ashamed. I am so sorry. I am a jerk and I honestly feel at times that I don't deserve you. Your love and kindness are overwhelming and I often wonder what did I do to deserve you. Truth is I don't deserve you Kong, but can you please forgive your P. Please!"

Kong didn't say anything and neither did he open his eyes. He just turned into Arthit's embrace and hugged him tightly. He held Arthit for a long time and Arthit was just grateful that Kongpob didn't push him away or worse kick him out. He hugged him back tighter.

After some time Kongpob released him.

"I hurt you a lot today, didn't I?" Arthit asked.

"P Arthit Khap" Kong's voice broke again, "Let's not talk about it today. Please P." He put his arms over his face.

"Kong!" Arthit was alarmed now. Kongpob was the one to always emphasize the importance of communication. And today he was pushing him away. That hurt. A lot!

Did he finally have enough of his attitude? Of his bull shit behavior!? No. That's not Kong. He knows his lover. His Kong would not walk away from him. He needed to have more faith in Kong. And he needed to communicate to Kong how important he was.

Leaning down, Arthit gently removed his arm and kissed his forehead, eyes, cheeks and slowly moved to his lips and pecked him once...twice...thrice...

There was no response! Sighing, once again he started to kiss Kongpob all over his face.

"You don't have to do this P. You don't have to do this just coz you are sorry." He finally opened his eyes and stared back blankly. That blank stare scared Arthit.

"Yes, I am sorry and I am ashamed, but I am not doing this because of those reasons. I am doing this because I want to. Because I want to show you not just in words that you are important. I am not you Kongpob. I am not as amazing as you. I am Arthit, and there will be many times I will hurt you. Mostly unintentionally but I will Kong, that's who I am, but also know that I will keep returning to you. Always! And I will use any reason, any excuse that favors me to keep you next to me and show you how much you mean to me!"

He bent down to kiss Kongpob again, but Kongpob, stunned to hear such heartfelt words from his bashful lover, didn't respond.

Misunderstanding Kongpob's reaction, Arthit once again appealed.

"Kong, don't leave me. Don't leave me alone in this."

Kong's heart jumped hearing this and the painful shackles around it eased and fell away. He responded to the kiss and that was all the encouragement Arthit needed.

Now straddling his young lover, he put his all in the kiss, and as Kongpob's hands crept closer to the hem of his t-shirt, Arthit grabbed them and pushed it further inside, urging his lover to touch him all over. As Kongpob touched his torso, Arthit sat up, yanking his t-shirt and tossed it away, followed by the shorts. His next task was to divest Kongpob of his clothes and Arthit rushed through it, with a little help from his eager lover.

Once naked, he leaned to look at Kongpob in the eyes and saw what he always saw. Love. Selfless, guileless love and everything felt right once again.

Letting out a sigh, he kissed him all over his face, slowly, gently, taking his time. He then moved to the strong cords of his neck, to the sexy clavicle, licking the dips in there. He stopped and put his head over his chest listening to the frantic heartbeat, knowing he is responsible for it. He sought Kongpob's full lips and this time Kongpob didn't disappoint him. He matched his ardor and kissed him deep and long. When they separated for air, Arthit pushed back his hair and grabbing a handful of them, sat up pulling Kongpob along with him.

He then kissed him again, roughly while he thrust his hips against Kongpob's, rubbing their semi-erect dicks together until they were hard.

Arthit reached in between to grab the straining dicks and massaged them together as he kissed Kongpob's ears and licked his ear pinna knowing how it turned him on.

Kongpob bit into Arthit's shoulder and started to suck hard, wanting to leave a mark on him. He wanted to bite hard but held back. Arthit was smelling of his citrus shampoo and body wash and it was driving him nuts. He loved it when Arthit smelled like "him". He wanted to devour him and was doing his best, trying to hold back. His hands were roaming all over his back massaging and pressing the flesh he could grab.

Arthit stopped grinding his hips, and shifted slightly, positioning himself over Kongpob's dick, he slowly eased it in, as he sat down.

"P?" Kong asked worried about the pain he must be experiencing but Arthit nodded his head in assurance and continued. Kongpob relaxed and smiled as it seemed like his P had planned it all out after all.

Arthit got up once to adjust himself but this time Kongpob thrust hard into him, chuckling. Arthit was stunned. He bit Kong hard on his lips drawing a wince from him. Both laughed. Kong loved it when Arthit was especially active.

Arthit sat back fully on his lover's shaft and wrapped his arms around his neck, looking at the handsome face in front of him. Kongpob looked back at the beautiful face that was pink and flushed. His hands were on Arthit's full buttocks which he was squeezing and as he gently thrust into him, he saw the emotions play across his face.

As they gently rocked, they pressed their foreheads against each other and Kong folded his legs in the lotus position to support Arthit better.

"Ah! This is so good Kong."

"I know love. It feels like I could stay like this forever in you."

"Oh!! But I need to feel you Kong...need you... faster... Harder... Ahhh!"

"Ride me Arthit!"

Arthit shifted his weight on his knees as he moved his body up and down as fast as he could. Kong's dick was touching his prostate at every thrust and he was moaning in pleasure each time the nub was hit. Kongpob grabbed Arthit's dick and was jerking it and squeezing it hard to match the thrusts, intensifying the feeling for Arthit.

Soon Arthit was panting and gasping until he finally came and blew his load on Kongpob's chest. As he was riding the highs of his orgasm, Kongpob pushed Arthit to lie back and he thrust hard into him, intensifying the ongoing orgasm and Arthit screamed "Kong!"

Kongpob did a quick work of thrusting hard a few more times before removing his legs from under Arthit and pushing his legs up to his shoulders, all the while being inside Arthit.

Kongpob changed the pace so quickly that Arthit was a whimpering mess now. Bending fully over Arthit, on his knees, his arms next to Arthit's shoulders, Kongpob thrusts hard and deep, making Arthit mewl at every thrust.

"Kong! Oh! Kong...Kong... Oh god! This is..."

"Is it too much Arthit.. should I stop?" he teased.

"Don't.. ah... you...aaaahhhh... You dare...stop... Oh god!! Oh, God!!"

"You want me to stop?" he asked panting, teasing, hitting his prostate easily at this angle.

"Please no. Kong... Please don't ... oh... Don't stop... please!!!" he pleaded this time, his fingers digging into Kong's smooth back.

"Oh god, Arthit!! If only.. oh.. if only.. you could.. see... see how gorgeous you are...Fuck..."

"I am close... please don't... oh god... don't stop... Harder Kong."

"Ditto P...!"

Arthit climaxed hard and spurted onto his chest this time without even touching himself. Kongpob followed closely, releasing hard. Arthit's leg gave away and he stretched while Kongpob lay on him, tired and spent.

"Wow, Arthit! Wow! Just wow!" Kongpob said laughing. "That was some amazing sexing"

Arthit smirked.

"Did old fashioned hero Kongpob just use modern-day slang?" He teased.

Kong laughed and bit his nipples.

"Wow P. I didn't know you had it in you. Should I get mad more often?"

He asked.

"Don't! Don't ever get mad. My heart can't handle it."

"But P, this was intense. I can do this for the rest of the night. Can we?"

"Crazy fool. Get off me. We need to clean-up and head to bed. Don't forget, we have work tomorrow." He laughed while trying to budge his junior off him.

"But P, this was awesome... Once more, please. Please! Please! Please!"

"You are welcome to do whatever you want. I am off to take a shower."

Arthit pushed him off and got up slowly, checking for aches and pains.

Too bad for him, Kongpob did take him literally and chased him into the bathroom as he was too slow in getting in and locking the door.

"Kongpob! What the hell do you think you are doing?" Arthit asked nervously as Kong shut the door.

"Doing you P!" he said smiling, biting his lips.

"Kongpob!!!"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

What followed the next day was this!

And some more flirting

Arthit trying to be a good boyfriend after hearing about Khaofang's proposal!

Kongpob trying to take advantage of every opportunity!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Note: Thank you for reading and voting. 

I hope you enjoyed my take on this particular scene. A big shout out to Melody179 who edited this one shot! ( ˘ ³˘)♥

Until next time! Stay safe! Adios! 


End file.
